


Dominance

by Nat_Nav



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Instincts, F/M, Iron Man 2 Rewrite, Knotting, Natasha being Badass, Omega Verse, Protective Pepper, Smut, heat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat_Nav/pseuds/Nat_Nav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony took another sip, drinking in not only his bourbon but the very attractive Miss Rushman as well. “What?” He said and Natalie smiled softly, her eyes not leaving him once. Tony felt something in his chest at that smile, a feeling that he’d never felt before. He then started to turn his head between Pepper and Happy, he then gestured to Happy. “Give her a lesson.” He said and left the ring, leaving Happy to give the seemingly tiny woman a lesson in boxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

“Natasha…” Clint said softly, his eyes wide as he looked at the woman in question. She growled at him. Clint was slightly taken aback at that, but persevered none the less.

“Natasha we just need to make sure he’s okay.” Clint continued, starting to edge towards the assassin. Now one else dared to move.

Natasha’s eyes darted around to everyone else in the room, ensuring that Clint was always in her peripherals.

Clint took another step forward and Natasha’s eyes were instantly on him again. She cocked her head, taking him in. “I know he’s yours Tash. Look.” Clint said moving his shirt collar to reveal his own mark. Natasha took a sniff and everyone in the room flinched. Natasha seemed to relax though and with a small whine made a small step away, allowing Clint to get closer.

Clint didn’t waste a second and was at the unconscious man’s side in an instant, quickly followed by Banner. Natasha always remained close by as the men performed the required first aid. Tony Stark was _hers_.

**_2 Years Earlier…_ **

Tony Stark was dying. It was ironic. The device that was keeping him alive was now killing him- just his fucking luck. He had never been the luckiest of people, well not in his personal life anyway. An Omega born to two Alphas… he hadn’t been lucky from the start.

His Mother, bless her heart, was very accepting of her Omega son. She cared deeply for him, even when his father out rightly ignored him. His father never could accept he had an Omega for a son. He had been naïve in thinking in that with two Alphas’ an Alpha must be the by-product, it was one of the very few equations he had gotten wrong.

Hence Anthony had grown up a very isolated childhood, he was a genius yes, due to inherit his father’s company whether Howard wanted it or not, but he was shunned for being weak by not only the press, the school bullies and his so-called friends, but by his Father too.

When Anthony’s parent’s died he was beside himself. His father he couldn’t give a damn about, but his mother was his everything. Obi graciously, well at the time anyway, took over the company and Anthony went into recluse.

Anthony Stark never returned from that 7 year recluse. A new person, a new man took his place. When Tony Stark took over his father’s company aged 21, the world learnt that an Omega could achieve as much and more as any Alpha.

\------------------------------

Tony ducked at Happy’s swing, made 2 jabs of his own and an elbow to the head. “What was that?” Happy asked shocked, rubbing his exposed forehead with his gloved hands.  
“Mixed Martial arts, it’s been around about… 3 weeks.” Tony joked, still keeping himself ready on his toes.  
“It’s called dirty boxing and there’s nothing new about it.” A voice said from behind the duo. Tony turned to see an irate Pepper standing there, clearly not happy that Tony was boxing dirtily against _hers_.  
“Come on Pep, you know…” Tony began but didn’t get to finish his sentence as Happy made a jab at his side. Tony whipped round to face him with a signature pout.  
“Lesson 1; never take your eye off your opponent.” Happy cracked and they got back to boxing.

Tony rated the hiring of Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan as one of the top 5 best things he’d ever done in his life. Whilst Pepper was an Alpha, Tony had had some deliberations about hiring her; he quickly got over those worries when Pepper started to work. She was like his mother, personal assistant and chef rolled into one. Tony didn’t know how he lived, nay survived, before he hired her.

Happy meanwhile was a Beta, coming from a family of all Betas; Tony couldn’t find a better man in all of New York to be his driver/ bodyguard. Loyal, trustworthy and a laugh, Happy was one of a very rare few that understood Tony’s sense of humour and the fact that he’d drive his one night stands home with no questions asked was just an added bonus.

It was while Tony was in Afghanistan that the two had bonded, the marks on their necks showed that. Pepper had tried to keep it hidden when Tony had returned, after going through so much she hadn’t been sure if Tony could take much more. Tony had found out though and, much to the contrary, had been very pleased for them. He was only upset now because, with the palladium poisoning, he was going to miss their wedding.

So wrapped up in his own thoughts and boxing Happy, he failed to notice the new arrival in his gym, that was until Pepper called for him. “I promise this is the only time I’ll ask you to sign over your company.” Pepper stated and Tony whirled round to face her, now seeing a much shorter red head at her side. Kicking Happy into the corner and calling a knock out, Tony’s eye was caught by the red head.

Picking up his bottle and taking a sip, Tony pointed at the unknown person in the room. “What’s your name lady?” He asked.  
“Rushman. Natalie Rushman.” Natalie answered. Tony smiled and pointed into the ring.  
“Front and centre, come into the church.” Pepper shook her head in worry.  
“Oh, no. You’re not actually…” She began but Tony cut her off.  
“If it pleases the court. Which it does.” Tony answered  
“It’s no problem.” Natalie said to Pepper.  
“I’m sorry he’s very eccentric.” Pepper apologised and Natalie made her way into the ring, leaving her shoes and clipboard to the side.

Tony took another sip, drinking in not only his bourbon but the very attractive Miss Rushman as well. “What?” He said and Natalie smiled softly, her eyes not leaving him once. Tony felt something in his chest at that smile, a feeling that he’d never felt before. He then started to turn his head between Pepper and Happy, he then gestured to Happy. “Give her a lesson.” He said and left the ring, leaving Happy to give the seemingly tiny woman a lesson in boxing.

Going to sit next to the irritated Pepper, Tony couldn’t stop looking at Natalie as she stood next to Happy. “Who is she?” He asked Pepper.  
“She is from legal and she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that.” Pepper stated fiddling with her phone.  
“I need an assistant boss.” Tony over lapped, but Pepper’s Alpha hearing still managed to catch him.  
“And I have 3 excellent potential candidates, all lined up and ready to meet you.” Pepper answered.  
“I don’t have time to meet, I need someone now and I feel like it’s her.” Tony replied.  
“Really?” Pepper looked shocked. Tony was a well known play boy, but he had a strict no Alpha rule when it came to women and everyone in that room knew Natalie was an Alpha.  
“Yeah.” Tony replied opening up a search box on his coffee table/ monitor.

“How do I spell your name Natalie?” Tony shouted over to the ring.  
“R-U-S-H-M-A-N.” Natalie replied watching as Tony typed it into to his coffee table.

“What are you Googling her now?” Pepper asked in shock.  
“I thought I was ogling her?” Tony retorted. “Wow, wow.” Tony flickered through her files. “She’s a very impressive individual. Fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin… Who speaks Latin?”  
“No one speaks Latin, it’s a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin…” Pepper rambled and Tony enlarged one of Natalie’s modelling pictures.  
“Did you model in Tokyo? ‘Cos she modelled in Tokyo.” Tony retorted and Pepper sighed. “I need her, she’s everything that I need.” Tony continued and suddenly there was a loud thud as Happy hit the floor.

“Happy!” Pepper said in shock and was at his side before Tony could even get up. She was all but growling at Natalie as the young woman stood up, Natalie didn’t even flinch. Tony on the other hand was incredibly impressed with the woman from legal.  
“Now that’s what I’m talking about.” He said joyfully.

Happy waved Pepper off a bit. “I slipped.” He resigned, not going to admit he was knocked out by someone half his size.  
“Really, looked like a TKO to me.” Tony argued playfully as he tapped the bell. Pepper didn’t look amused and Happy took her offered hand to help him get to his feet.

Natalie at this point was now standing beside Tony. “I need your impression.” She stated holding the clipboard.  
“You have a quiet reserve, I dunno, an old soul…” Tony began but Natalie quickly cut him off.  
“I meant your finger print.” She stated and he happily complied. As he pressed his thumb to the piece of paper, his other finger accidently brushed Natalie’s hand. With a spark, almost that of an electric shock, their hands touched. Tony quickly redrew his hand and Natalie’s slipped to the bottom of the page.

Taking milliseconds to regain her composure, Natalie snapped the clipboard shut and looked up at Tony.  
“Will that be all Mr Stark?” She asked, but Tony was still looking at his hand.  
“Er… yeah.” He said and Natalie left the room, leaving a very confused Tony in her wake. 

\-------------------------------

Natasha didn’t know what that was. She had never felt anything like that before and certainly hadn’t been expecting it from a small thing as skin contact with Tony Stark. Christ, she felt almost protective of him and she couldn’t deny feeling the foreign emotion of jealousy when he was talking to Miss Potts.

What was happening to her? This wasn’t her first seduction in a mission and had now qualms that it would be her last, but that… that had never happened before and she’d been doing this job for an awfully long time.

And even his reaction to it, because he must have felt it too. For god’s sake, Tony Stark was infamous for his no Alpha policy in his sexual exploits, whilst Natasha had done Beta, Omega and Alpha alike to get a successful mission. What made this any different?

Taking a deep breath, Natasha cleared her mind and returned to her façade of Natalie Rushman, the petite woman from legal who, apparently, had Tony Stark wrapped around her little finger.

\-----------------------------

Monaco was interesting, from both Tony’s and Natalie’s perspective. Tony, behind Pepper’s back obviously and much to her displeasure, had hired Natalie as his new personal assistant. Tony, even with his Omega sense of hearing, could hear Pepper’s growl of annoyance whenever she saw Tony’s new PA. Natalie still remained indifferent.

That all changed however when Pepper caught sight on Tony climbing into the Formula 1 car.

“Natalie! Natalie!” Pepper called eyes wide at the monitor.  
“Yes, Miss Potts.” Natalie said now at Pepper’s side, her expression one of shock as she watched Tony jump into the vehicle.  
“Did you know about this?”  
“This is the first I’ve heard of it.”  
“Okay, where’s Happy? I need Happy.” Pepper stated. Her bond and fiancé was always the one to calm her down when she was stressed.  
“He’s waiting outside.” Natalie quickly answered. She herself feeling anxious, which was considerably new for her.  
“Get him and tell him to bring the case.” Pepper ordered and Natalie ran off, moving surprisingly fast for someone in heels.

\------------------------------

Tony shook his head trying to get himself out of the daze he found himself in. The son-of-a-bitch had just cut his car in half. Taking a few deep breaths he quickly unbuckled himself from the up-turned car and out of the way of `Sparks` reach. It was lucky he had moved as several seconds later his car was slashed in half again, right where he had just been sitting.

Picking up a piece of car, Tony whacked it round the back of `Sparks’` head. This man was clearly an Alpha and Tony couldn’t help but fell a slight flicker of fear of trying to fight the man- especially without the suit. Alphas, males in particular, were all muscle. The fittest and dominant of all three classes, they could quite easily beat a fairly small built Omega such as Tony.

Sparks stumbled a bit as Tony made contact with the car, but quickly regained himself, sending Tony flying across the tarmac into the remains of another destroyed vehicle. Groaning in pain, Tony looked up to see a stream of petrol flowing onto the ground. Catching a glimpse of the melodramatic `Sparks` in a wing mirror, he had an idea.

With perfect timing, Tony dived out of the way as Sparks lashed the petrol ridden ground. With the ignition of the petrol, the car exploded, sending Sparks and Tony back. Unfortunately, Sparks was quicker to recover than Tony, what with him being an Alpha, and Tony was left vulnerable and exposed.

Thankfully, that was the moment Happy swerved the car round the corner, Pepper as passenger and carrying the suit.

\------------------------------

The flight back home was awkward to say the least. Happy and Pepper sat on one of the private jet, leaving Natalie and Tony to sit on the other. Pepper looked incredibly comfortable as did Happy, the former resting her head on Happy’s shoulder whilst working her way through some paper work, whilst the latter was enthralled by the baseball game showing on Tony’s large monitor. Tony envied their comfort.

Wriggling in his seat in a mixture of boredom and discomfort, Tony made a quiet whining noise. “Is everything okay Mr Stark?” Natalie asked, looking up from her tablet where she was working. Tony looked up at her slightly shocked that she had even bothered to ask, Pepper had learnt to ignore his whines of boredom, being caught out on them was new.  
“Fine, Miss Rushman.” Tony replied and Natalie nodded getting back to her work.

“Pepper.” Tony said, catching the CEO’s attention. “I don’t want to go home. I mean really don’t. Why don’t we skip my birthday and head away. We’re in Europe; why not go back to Venice? You remember Venice.”  Tony all but pleaded. He knew his blood toxicity was rising rapidly now, he was lucky if he would make it to the end of next month. The least he could do was give Happy and Pepper their wedding present before he died… a honeymoon to Venice in the best hotel with one of his credit cards to do as much or as little as they liked.

Pepper shook her head at Tony’s request. “We can’t Tony. After everything that happened, as CEO I kinda need to be there.” Pepper replied softly, she had heard the honesty in his voice. Tony pouted and Pepper was close to saying yes just to keep him happy, damn her Alpha instincts.  
“And as CEO you’re allowed to take holidays. A leave for a few months.” Tony replied trying to appeal to Pepper Alpha nature. He knew it was an ingrained behaviour for Alpha’s to want to keep Omega’s happy.  
“Tony… we can’t.” Pepper said softly, although her tone told Tony that it was the end of the conversation. Tony huffed in defeat and tapped on his arc reactor. So caught up in his thoughts, he didn’t catch the small knowing smile on Natalie’s face.

\------------------------------

Natasha knew of Tony’s plan concerning Venice. It hadn’t been that hard to work out when you had seen the bookings and reservations. Using SHIELDS extensive computer base, she had managed to find an order for a reservation of a honeymoon suite at one the most expensive hotels in Venice as well as bookings with the Stark private jet and a 2 week cruise around the Mediterranean, all under Tony’s credit card all with dates within a week of Pepper’s and Happy’s wedding.

Tony Stark really did have a heart.

Natasha had to admit she had been a bit shocked at first when reading the information, but after weeks of being undercover within Stark Industries it was abundantly clear that Tony cared very deeply for his friends and them for him. It also seemed that Stark was beginning to extend that same care and friendship to Natalie and Natasha, for the first time in her awfully long career, found herself regretting having to lie. What was happening to her?

Natasha also knew of Tony’s palladium poisoning. She had seen glimpses of his exposed veins in his neck and chest, which were by no means healthy, and had seen the box of cores and flask of chlorophyll he now carried on his person. That man was close to his death bed and he still paraded around everywhere like he owned the place. Natasha couldn’t deny she admired his strength.

\------------------------------

When Rhodey walked into Tony’s Malibu home, he hadn’t expected seeing two female Alphas working away in the lounge. He had been expecting Pepper, but the other Alpha was surprising, especially as she was un-bonded.

“Where’s Tony?” Rhodey asked the two Alphas.  
“He doesn’t want to...” Natalie began but Pepper cut him off.  
“He’s downstairs.” Pepper stated to Rhodey. Rhodey nodded and headed down to the lab.

Rhodey could smell the hormones as soon as he got to the bottom of the stairs, opening the door only released a tidal wave. “Fuck Tony, why didn’t you take your meds?” Rhodey declared as he walked in. He himself was an Alpha, but a happily bonded Alpha with his own Omega meaning Tony’s heat meant little to him, if not a little discomfort downstairs.

Tony was sat in one of his classic cars, his holographic screen still on in front of him. Rhodey could see the usual heat sweat sheen on the back of his neck, but something was wrong. Tony’s posture was too rigid and his smell, now Rhodey was closer, had a slight metallic taste. “Tony?” Rhodey said worriedly, walking up to the car door.

Tony swung his head round to face his friend. There was definitely something wrong. Tony’s face held a thin sheet of sweat, his hair was wild and untamed and he had some sort of rash on his neck… a black rash.

Tony smiled at his friend though, although his smile was weak showing signs of exhaustion. Dragging himself to the other side of the car, Tony stepped out the door. He didn’t make it two steps before he collapsed.

Rhodey was instantly at his friend’s side. “What the-” He began but Tony cut him off.  
“Get me to my desk. The cigar box gimme.” Tony said, his mind addled by pain and heat. Rhodey didn’t argue at Tony’s choice of words, he did as Tony said and handed him the wooden box.

Rhodey watched closely as Tony removed his arc reactor and pulled out a smoking, bubbling cartridge. He handed the thing to Rhodey and replaced it. Rhodey eyed the cartridge worriedly. “You had this thing in your body?” He asked it was a rhetorical question.  
“Neutron damage, caused by a reaction with the arc wall.” Tony explained and he whacked the reactor back into place.  
“So that’s why…” Rhodey started and Tony nodded, drinking from the flask filled with chlorophyll.  
“Yeah. The meds with this thing… I would have been dead in the week.” Tony stated wiping his lips and flicking the cap back on the flask.  
“You’re going to need to do something. You have an un-bonded Alpha upstairs.” Rhodey argued. Tony looked up at him in shock, his pupils widening slightly with lust.  
“Natalie she’s…” Tony said breathlessly, his hormone addled mind creating endless fantasies in his head. His boxers were getting a soaking. Rhodey nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose.  
“God-damn-it Tony! You can’t deal with all of this. The army are threatening to take away your suits; they’re willing to roll tanks up your drive way to get them. You need to get yourself together!” Rhodey stated angrily, although his anger wasn’t directed at Tony, the billionaire still reacted to it- Alpha dominance and everything.

Tony whimpered at Rhodey’s raise of voice, his shoulders were now tense and his eyes scrunched closed. Rhodey sighed at state of his friend. Putting his arm around the billionaire, he rubbed Tony’s arm soothingly. Tony made a faint purring sound in his chest in contentment at the physical contact.

\-------------------------------

Rhodey walked slowly back up the stairs to Tony’s lounge. He had managed to help Tony sate himself with Tony’s wide range of `toys` and currently the billionaire was asleep on the small cot in the lab. It wasn’t the first time he’d aided Tony and doubted it would be the last. If Tony continued to not to take his meds and didn’t find a mate… god help him.

As Rhodey reached the top of the spiral staircase both of the Alphas, who were still working, looked up in unison. “Oh, well that explains a lot.” Pepper stated as she recognised the second-hand pheromone Rhodey was dowsed in.

Natalie on the other hand stiffened at the smell. It smelt… she didn’t know how it smelt; she just knew she wanted more. Fortunately, after several decades of training and conditioning, Natalie, well Natasha, had learnt how to control her body’s natural responses, hence other than a slight stiffening of her posture, she outwardly didn’t react. Well noticeably anyway…

“Yeah.” Rhodey replied solemnly. “He should be fine for tonight, although you should stay out of the way for the next few days. I haven’t seen him this bad since he forgot his meds in college.” Rhodey admitted and Pepper nodded. She herself could feel her skin start to flush just from smelling the pheromones second hand.  
“Thanks Rhodey.” She said with a sigh. Rhodey nodded and turned to leave.

Once Rhodey had left, Pepper shut her laptop. “I trust you to shut up accordingly.” Pepper stated, her skin now feeling like she had hives. She needed _her_ Happy. “Goodnight Miss Rushman.” Pepper said as she picked up her bag and headed for the door.  
“Goodnight Miss Potts.” Natalie replied watching the CEO leave.

Natasha sighed once the door had clicked shut. Pepper hadn’t been the only one affected by Tony’s pheromones. Natasha could feel her cock start to harden as the Omega pheromones seeped into her pores. God she had never had this reaction before. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm her raising pulse rate. It was a skill ingrained into her from Red Room. A raised heart rate left room for error, caused your arms to shake and you to make a noise. It was to be controlled and Natasha knew exactly how to do it… a little too well. She was fast asleep before she knew it.

\------------------------------

Not 2 hours after Rhodey left, Tony started to awaken in his lab. Naked, although clean, Tony was somewhat relieved to feel that he had a slightly clearer mind now than when he went to sleep. Rubbing his eyes he grabbed his boxers, which had been draped on the chair beside him, and pulled the fresh pair on.  
“What time is it Jarvis?” Tony asked his AI as he ventured over to his desk.  
“11:02 pm sir.” Jarvis replied in his smooth English accent. Tony nodded and pulled out his small blood toxicity device. Jabbing his finger on the small needle, he sighed as the device gave an instant result. 85%. Fuck.

“Is Pepper still here?” Tony asked the AI as he put the small device away and wiped his slightly bloody finger on the corner of his boxers.  
“No sir.” Jarvis answered and Tony headed for the door to the stairs. “Although sir…” Jarvis began but Tony interrupted him.  
“Don’t want to know Jarvis.” Tony retorted and began to climb the spiral stairs to the lounge.

Tony was shocked to a stand still at the sight that lay in front of him when he reached the top of the stairs. Natalie Rushman stretched out, fast asleep, on his couch. He couldn’t take his eyes off the small sleeping form. Her face seemed much more relaxed than he’d ever seen her and her curly and ruched hair framed her face adorably.

A part of Tony’s mind was begging, screaming at him to go back to the lab. That staying up here with an un-bonded Alpha was a very bad idea. But there was another, much louder, part of Tony’s mind that wanted him to step forward. This part wanted some physical contact with the Alpha, something, anything, that would reduce the heat. That part was triumphant.

Before Tony really comprehended what he was doing, he found himself snuggling into the front of Natalie’s sleeping form. He was too far gone in a mixture of hormones and chemicals to really care. And yet, it seemed like a part of Natalie’s sleeping mind responded. With a sigh, the sleeping Alpha buried her head in Tony’s hair and put her arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him close.

For the first time in a very long time Tony felt safe, truly safe and Natalie, well, she slept nightmare-less for the first time in living memory.

\------------------------------

Natasha awoke to the feel of a tickling underneath her nose and an incredibly pleasant smell filling her nostrils. Opening her eyes she was confused to see flickers of brown hair obstructing her view. She was also questioning the warm body leaning against her, causing her to feel incredibly comfortable. Letting her eyes drift down her person, her eyes widened in shock at what she found. Tony Stark, fast asleep, curled into her chest.

Ignoring the sweet smelling pheromones of Tony’s heat, thankfully the scent was much less potent due to him being asleep; Natasha used her spy skills to extract herself from Tony without waking the billionaire.

Now standing by the edge of the sofa, Natasha watched the sleeping Omega with interest. Tony had moved his arms and was currently hugging the pillow Natasha had been previously sleeping on. He seemed content in his sleep, something Natasha knew that was not normal in heat. So what was causing him to feel so relaxed?

She herself couldn’t deny that she had slept surprisingly peaceful that night. She hadn’t been plagued by her usual nightmares. She hadn’t dreamt at all in fact.

Natasha didn’t have time further to dwell on it. Although she may have had amazing self control, instincts were still instincts and she had to remove herself from the vicinity before she compromised herself. Grabbing her tablet and shoes, she quickly made her way to the door and out of the Malibu home.

She never realised she left without her coat.

\------------------------------

When Tony awoke it was too the sound of a closing door. Instantly awake and aroused, he was upset to see that he was no longer hugging Natalie but rather a pillow. Although Natalie’s scent was still heavily covering the fabric, it wasn’t the same as hugging the real thing.

Sighing, Tony turned onto his back and wriggled in discomfort at his soggy boxers. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer before his heat flared considerably up again and he really should get himself something to eat beforehand.

Huffing in discontent, Tony got to his feet. Knowing that no one was in his home other than himself, he stripped himself of his soiled boxers and walked to his kitchen nude.

His venture changed considerably when he caught a much stronger scent in his house. Following his nose he came upon a discarded female blazer, hung loosely on the back of a chair. Picking up the garment he brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply. He could feel a trickle of liquid down his leg; he knew that smell, it was Natalie.

Ignoring his empty stomach, he ran back down to his lab the blazer still clutched in his hands.

\------------------------------

Several days later, with his heat passed, Tony was getting himself ready for his approaching birthday party. “Do you know which watch you’d like to wear tonight Mr Stark?” Natalie asked as she walked into Tony’s room, carrying a varnished brown box. She had caught Tony’s reflection in the glass screen and those prominent veins really weren’t looking good.

Tony started to button up his shirt, spearing Natalie a quick glance as she put down the box. “I’ll give them a look.” He replied nocturnally. Although he was really worried at how much of his vein ridden chest she had seen.

Natalie ignored Tony’s look of worry and continued to make him his requested drink. “I should really cancel the party.” He blurted out, now with his shirt done up. Natalie finished pouring his drink and started to walk over to him.  
“Probably.” She answered innocently. Tony gulped at that.  
“Yeah cos it’s…”  
“…ill timed.”  
“Right sends the wrong message.”  
“Inappropriate.” Natalie finished handing Tony his drink. He took a sip.  
“Is that dirty enough for you?” Natalie asked, although seduction wasn’t apart of the mission brief she couldn’t help flirting with the Omega.

Tony almost succumbed to the flirting. His Omega instincts were begging him to get on his knees and beg Natalie to take him and this time he couldn’t blame it on heat. “Er, gold face, brown band, the Yaeger. I’ll give that a look. Bring them over here.” Tony stated quickly changing the subject. Natalie nodded and went to get the case whilst Tony sat himself down on his single leather seat.

As Natalie reproached Tony took the case off of her and she perched herself on the edge of his seat, touching up his concealer over the large scratch on his face. “I have to say it’s hard to get a read on you.” Tony stated as Natalie snapped the concealer shut. “Where are you from?”  
“Legal.” Natalie replied struggling to keep her tone even as she blended the concealer in. Skin to skin contact with the Omega was driving her crazy. Tony swallowed in anticipation of his next question.  
“Can I ask you a question hypothetically? Bit odd.” Tony asked and Natalie sat up straight.

“If this were the last birthday party you’d ever have, how would you celebrate it?”

There was a moment of silence as Natalie deliberated her answer. Tony could practically hear his Omega self begging himself to act.

“I’d do whatever I wanted to do. With who ever I wanted to do it with.” Natalie answered and that was all the Omega needed. Leaning forward he captured Natalie’s lips in his own, revelling in the feeling of their softness and the Alpha scent that threatened to overwhelm him.

Natalie can’t say she was taken by surprise when Tony kissed her. The sexual tension between them had been building by the second. She tried to refrain herself from reacting much to Tony’s lips against her, but even she couldn’t hold back her Alpha instincts forever and she began to move in time with Tony’s lips.

When their lips parted, both of them were breathing heavily. Natalie instantly got to her feet, shocked that she’d allowed that to happen. She instantly made a bee line for the door, catching Tony’s reflection in the glass. The look of rejection and misery on his face almost made her stop in her tracks, but she steeled herself forward, not daring to look back.

\-----------------------------

The party, Tony decided, had been a complete disaster. His Malibu house ruined, one of his suits now in the arms of the military and not to mention being cut down by a certain Alpha from legal.

Tony sighed. If he were honest with himself, the best part of the last 24 hours were the doughnuts he was currently consuming. God they were good. And eating them whilst sitting in a giant doughnut… irony at it’s greatest.

“Sir I’m gonna have to ask you to exit the doughnut.”  A voice shouted from the ground. Tony looked down to see no other than Nick Fury looking up at him.

Left with little choice Tony followed Fury into the doughnut shop and sat opposite him in the booth. “I’ve told you. I don’t want to join your super secret boy band.” Tony stated behind his sunglasses, whilst cradling his pounding head. Fury laughed at that.  
“No, no, no. I remember. You do everything yourself.” He replied taking a sup from his coffee. “How’s that working out for you?”  
“It’s, it’s, it’s….” Tony began not sure what to say, before turning to face Fury peering over the top of his glasses. “I’m sorry, not wanting to get off on the wrong feet here. Do I look at the patch or the eye...Honestly I don’t’ know if you’re real, or if, if…” Tony stuttered and Fury leaned forward.

“I am very real. I’m the realest person you’re ever gonna meet.”  
“Just my luck.” Tony mumbled and looked across the restaurant. “Where the sta…” He began but Fury cut him off, having caught sight of his vein ridden neck.  
“You’re not looking so good.” He stated, but the rest of Fury’s speech is drowned out by a set of heels hitting the hard floor.

“We’ve secured the perimeter, but I’m not sure we should hold it for too much longer.” A familiar voice said and Tony put down his coffee to see a very familiar Alpha in a very different get up.  
“Huh?” Tony said, feigning indifference although really he was shocked to the core. “You’re fired.” He slurred.  
“That’s not up to you.” Natasha replied and sat down next to Fury.

“Tony, I’d like you to meet Agent Romanoff.” Fury introduced.  
“Hi.” Tony muttered cradling his head again, this time not from the hangover but shock and a little bit of pain that he had been betrayed… again.  
“I’m a SHEILD shadow agent. I was tasked to you by Director Fury.” Natasha stated. That didn’t help…

It seemed though that there was still a little bit of alcohol left in Tony’s system and he had no control at the next words that came out of his mouth. “I suggest you apologise.”

Natasha didn’t reply to that, but Fury continued on with the interrogation. “You’ve been very busy. Made your PA your CEO, you’re giving away all your stuff; you let your friend fly away with your suit. Well if I didn’t know better…” Fury began but Tony cut him off.   
“Well you don’t know better. I didn’t give it to him, he took it.”  
“Woah, woah, woah. He took it. You’re Iron Man and he just took it! Your little brother, walked in there, kicked your arse and just took your suit...” Fury ranted.

To Tony it was fairly obvious that Fury was a beta. If an Alpha had just grated at him like that, Tony no doubt would have been all but begging for forgiveness. (Keeping Omegas happy was a two way street.) But with Fury… zip, nada, nothing. Tony may have winced a little, Fury was talking loud and he had a hangover, but Fury just didn’t strike the same sort of fear or obedience as an Alpha would. Although Tony still respected the man, he was pretty kick arse.

“Is that possible?” Fury added facing Natasha.  
“Well according to Mr Stark’s database security guidelines there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage.” Natasha answered and Tony had to stop himself from shivering at her tone of voice. It practically screamed Alpha control. Now she could strike Tony with fear and obedience.

Fury looked at Tony with a `there you are` gesture and Tony started to figit in his seat, a habit he had picked up when he was uncomfortable.  “What do you want from me?” He finally said resignedly.  
“What do we want from you? Nu-uh-uh. What do you want from me? You have become a problem, a problem I have to deal with. Contrary to popular belief, you are not the centre of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the south west region to deal with.” Fury stated angrily, he then snapped his fingers. “Hit him.” He stated and Tony sudden felt a needle prick in his neck.

“Ah! What you going to do? Steal my kidney and sell it.” Tony yelped at he jumped away from the intruding device, being wielded by none other than Natasha. “Could you please not do anything awful for 5 minutes?” Tony asked, the double innuendo intended. Her walking out on him hadn’t been nice.

Tony turned to Fury. “What did she just do to me?”  
“What did we just do for you.” Fury corrected. “That’s lithium dioxide. That’s going to take the edge off. We’re trying to get you back to work.” Fury continued.  
“Give me a couple of boxes of that and I’ll be as right as rain.” Tony stated eyeing Natasha’s fisting and un-fisting hand in her lap. Tony had to hold back a smirk. Even super spies got nervous it seemed.

“It’s not a cure. It just abides the symptoms.” The female Alpha in question stated, now sitting next to Tony.  
“This doesn’t look like it’s going to be an easy fix.” Fury stated.  
“Trust me. I’m good at this stuff. I have been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I have tried every combination every permutation of every known element.” Tony stated.  
“And I’m here to tell you, you haven’t tried them all.” Fury concluded and Tony’s eyes narrowed.

\------------------------------

Walking away from Tony a second time, Natasha had deduced, was harder than the first. Although this time she had left in the capable hands of Agent Coulson, her own handler; this time she had walked away as Natasha and not Natalie. This time she had walked away in his time of need as herself, with no masks or facades to hide behind. No one to blame but herself and that hurt.

What had happened to her? She was a spy, a world renowned assassin at that. She doesn’t grow emotional attachment to the mark; much less develop feelings for him. She needed to get herself together.

Arriving back at her apartment for this mission, she striped herself of her SHEILD cat suit and started to get ready as Natalie Rushman. Pepper would be expecting her at Stark Industries within the hour. She had no time to waste.

\----------------------------

Tony’s mind drifted as he watched the reels of film left to him by SHEILD. He was still listening to the films, his mind was clever like that, but a larger proportion of his mental capacity was going into thinking about something else, well someone else. A certain backstabbing, double crossing, breathtakingly gorgeous Natasha Romanoff.

Tony wanted to hate her. Hate her very being. He had been lied to too many times in his life and he’d ended hating every one of those liars. But her… He may have acted annoyed and angry with her, but he didn’t hate her.

It was almost annoying. She had been cold, almost demanding after Fury had left and Tony Stark hated being told what to do. But from her lips, not only did he want to comply but he also felt substantially aroused by it.

Tony sighed and rubbed his eyes with his thumb and forefinger. Glancing back up at the projection of his father, he watched at the black and white image of the man commentated on one of his many models. He was then surprised to see, a bunch of rather small fingers make their way into the shot. He smiled in spite of himself as he watched the camera pan out revealing much younger him sitting under the model playing with some of its components. His father, unsurprisingly, scolded his younger self for it and asked for him to be taken away by one of the nannies.

Tony couldn’t actually remember that happening. There was quite a large bit of his childhood he had optionally chosen to forget. But seeing it happen did spark a few memories in his brain. Some nice, most of them not.

The not were mainly about his father, Howard Stark. Many of them were his father simply telling him to go away, the use of language getting more colourful as he got older. Some of them were of his father simply ignoring him, or of him coming home from boarding school for the first time and finding all his letters to his father unopened in the bin. His father could be very cruel.

Hence he was very surprised when the reel of film suddenly cut to something much different. “Tony, you’re too young too understand this right now, so I thought I would put it on film for you.” Tony looked up in surprise. “I built this for you. And some day you’ll realise it represents a whole lot more than people’s inventions… It represents my life’s work. This is the key to the future… I’m limited by the technology of my time. But one day you’ll figure this out. And when you do, you will change the world. What is and always will be my greatest creation, is you.”

For the first time in Tony Stark’s life, he was speechless.

\------------------------------

Natalie stood outside Pepper Pott’s office, Happy directly behind her. Natalie could hear the hush tones argument going on inside the office; hence she was waiting for the right moment to walk in.

When she heard Pepper tell Tony to leave, the right moment arose.

“Miss Potts.” She said softly as she opened the door. Pepper instantly sat up and Tony turned around looking confused.  
“Hi, yes come in.” Pepper stated and Natalie made her way over to the desk, whilst Happy grabbed Pepper’s luggage.  
“Wheels up in 25 minutes.” Natalie continued.  
“Thank you.” Pepper replied.

“Anything else boss?” Happy asked and both Tony and Pepper answered, although it was obvious who the question was directed at.  
“…just another minute.” Pepper finished and Tony laughed sarcastically.  
“I lost both the kids in the divorce.” He joked, but no one laughed. Hence Tony being Tony took another route to provoke a reaction.

“Are you blending in well here Natalie…” Tony began and Natalie whipped her head round to face him, her expression remaining impassive. “…here at Stark Enterprises. Your name is Natalie isn’t it?” She didn’t reply, although Tony had to restrain a shiver from being under her gaze. Pepper handed Natalie back the paperwork. “I thought you two didn’t… get along.” Tony stated pointed at the co-existing Alpha’s.  
“No that’s not so.” Pepper replied her voice slightly strained. She was so lying.  
“Oh, so it’s just me you don’t care for?” Tony jested. There was no response. “No nothing.” He voiced.  
“Actually whilst you’re here perhaps you and Natalie can discuss matters of the personal belongings.” Pepper stated.  
“Absolutely.” Natalie replied and Pepper then left, quickly followed by Happy.

“I’m surprised you can keep your mouth shut.” Natasha commented as the door closed and Tony quickly rounded to face her.  
“Boy you’re good. You are mind blowingly good. How do you do it? I just threw things at you… You’re a triple imposter. I’ve never seen anything like it. Is there anything real about you? Do you even speak Latin?” Tony questioned slightly amazed at her ability to blend in.  
“Te aut expellam te domum aut potest vos collecta.” Natasha said as she began to leave the room.  
“Which means? Wait… what? What did you just say?”  
“It means you can either drive yourself home or I can have you collected.” Natasha finished and left the room, slamming the door for good measure.  
“You’re good!” Tony shouted after her, although he actually had a hard time not doing as he was told there and then. Damn his Omega instincts.

\------------------------------

“I heard you broke the perimeter.” A voice said as Tony attempted to balance the circular chamber now filling half of his workshop. Tony looked up to see none other than Agent Coulson walking into his workshop.

Tony couldn’t deny he kind of like Agent Coulson, a fellow Omega, quiet, reserve and an uncanny ability to blend in anywhere, even with those black suits. There were really only 2 major faults, well in Tony’s eyes anyway. The first being that Agent Coulson worked for SHEILD, Tony didn’t trust them. Trusted them about as far as he could throw them and being a multi national super secret spy government agency, that wasn’t very far. The other fault was the fact that Coulson was bonded. And honestly that fault only existed because of Tony’s jealousy. 

“Yeah, that was like 3 years ago. Where you been?” Tony joked.  
“Yeah, well I was doing some stuff.” Coulson replied walking over to one of the assortment of SHEILD crates that were now scattered across Tony’s workshop and house, well mansion.  
“Well me too and it worked.” Tony retorted. “Hey, I’m playing for the home team Coulson. For you and all you furry freak brothers. So are you gonna let me work or break my balls?” Tony asked, testing the level of the pipe.

Coulson noticed something familiar in one of the crates and pulled out the half completed disk. “What this doing here?” He asked Tony. The man in question turned to face him.  
“That’s it.” Tony stated, looking at the disk in a total mechanical perspective. “Bring that to me.” He instructed.  
“Do you know what this is?” Coulson asked incredulously.  
“It’s exactly what I need to make this work.” Tony said taking the disk as Coulson handed it to him. Taking its height, Tony returned his attention to the pipe. “Lift the coil.” Tony said and Coulson complied.

Placing the disk under the coil, Tony quickly rechecked its balance. “Perfectly level… I’m busy what do you want?” Tony asked, looking back up at Coulson.  
“Nothing. Goodbye. I’ve been reassigned.” Coulson stated.  
“Oh.” Tony said, he wouldn’t admit but he was upset to hear that the man was leaving.  
“Director Fury wants me in New Mexico.”  Coulson explained.  
“Fantastic. Secret stuff.”    
“Something like that.”    
“Hmm.” Tony mused and Coulson stuck his hand across the coil for Tony to shake. Tony obliged.  
“Good luck.”  
“Bye.” Tony said kind of disheartened that the Agent was leaving.  
“We need you.” Coulson reassured.  
“Yeah, more than you know.” Tony said in all seriousness. Coulson shook his head.  
“Not that much.” He stated and left.

\------------------------------

Natalie wasn’t impressed with Hammer’s presentation. Frankly she hadn’t liked the sleaze-ball at her first acquaintance with him in Monaco, never mind the fact that he was a Beta and Natalie’s subconscious automatically placed her higher up the food chain than him.  But when he had presented robots that suspiciously looked like Mark-1 Iron Man suits, she had seen the footage, and brought Rhodey on stage in what was definitely a hyped up Mark 3 suit, Natalie knew something was up. Tony turning up was only the cherry on the cake.

“Something’s wrong.” Natalie voiced aloud to Pepper and the CEO nodded.  
“Hammer shouldn’t have those suits and the one Rhodey’s in look far too familiar for comfort.” Pepper stated. Natalie could only watch the stage waiting for it too kick off.

She didn’t wait long. Once Tony seemingly finished waving with his military buddy, he marched up to Hammer and demanded where Vanko was. Hammer feigned ignorance at the same moment Rhodey’s suit was over ridden. Tony headed for the skies, the drones and Rhodey’s suit firing at him as he left.

Natalie shielded her head as the glass roofing of the main expo building shattered. The Hammer drones had taken them out trying to aim for Tony. Natalie had to admit she winced at the sight. But maintaining the position of PA, Natalie obediently followed Pepper back stage.

\-----------------------------

“Who’s locked you out of the mainframe?” Pepper demanded as she marched over to the frantic Hammer and tech crew. The crew and Hammer visibly winced; an Alpha’s temper was not one to be contended with.  
“Please, please go away, go away. I’ve got this handled.” Hammer all but begged. Natasha thought it was pretty pathetic.  
“Have you now?” Pepper shouted and Natasha was impressed with her fellow Alpha’s retort.  
“Yes I do. In fact if your guy hadn’t shown up this wouldn’t be happening. So please now go away.” Hammer argued pathetically.

Natasha and Pepper raised their eyebrows at Hammer’s words and the former dropped her handbag, approaching the man who now had his back turned. Grabbing his arm and forcing it painfully behind his back, Natasha slammed the Beta’s head into the steel reinforced table. “Now you tell me who’s behind this.” Natasha demanded through gritted teeth, ignoring Hammer’s groans and struggle. “Who’s behind this!”  
“Ivan, Ivan, Ivan Vanko.” Hammer stammered in pain.  
“Where is he?” Natasha demanded.  
“He’s at my facility.” Hammer answered and Natasha immediately let go heading back towards the car.

\----------------------------

Natasha was pleased to see that Happy had listened to her and was waiting in the car. Trying to work her way through Hammer Industries’ security and keeping an eye of Pepper’s bond mate would have been annoying. Although as sadistic as it was, she couldn’t deny she felt somewhat amused seeing Alpha and Beta males rolling around on the floor in pain from her antics. She really shouldn’t have liked it, but she did.

Kicking down the door to Vanko’s room, guns drawn, Natasha was disappointed to see it empty. “He’s gone!” She shouted in annoyance and lowered her guns running over to the computer station. Typing furiously at the keyboard, she attempted to reboot Rhodey’s suit. The coding was in Russian and for once Natasha was happy with her Russian roots.

“Reboot complete.” She stated to herself in success and the live image of Tony’s face appeared on the monitor. “You got your best friend back.” She continued, now knowing that Tony could hear her.  
“Thank you very much Agent Romanoff.” Tony replied, relieved that Natasha had rebooted Rhodey’s suit when she did. That was a little too close for comfort.

“Well done on your new chest piece. I’m reading significant higher output and your vitals all look promising.” Natasha praised and Tony felt a surge of pride, especially as she had noted it.  
“Yeah, for the moment. I’m not dying.” Tony stated, looking up and looking into Natasha’s eyes.

Their moment was swiftly broken by a confused Pepper on another monitor. “What do you mean you’re not dying? You were dying?” Pepper questioned shocked and confused, two emotions you’d never usually see in an Alpha never mind Pepper Potts.  
“Yeah, no I’m not. Not anymore.” Tony replied and Natasha watched the exchange with a hint of amusement.  
“What’s going on?”  
“I was going to tell you. I just didn’t want to alarm you.”  
“You were going to tell me, you really were dying.”  
“You didn’t let me…”  
“Why didn’t you tell me that?!”  
“I was going to tell you on holiday!” Tony retorted and Natasha had to step in when she saw the near by radar.  
“Hey, save it. You’ve got incoming Tony. Looks like the fights coming to you.” She stated as she watched the triangular markers move on the screen.

“Great Pepper…” Tony began but Pepper in her hysterics cut him off.  
“Are you okay now?” She asked worriedly.  
“I am fine. Don’t be mad…” Tony began but was cut off, again.  
“I am mad.” Pepper stated, but Tony continued on talking.  
“… I will formally apologise when I’m not fending off a Hammeroid attack.”  
“Fine.” Pepper caves.  
“You could have been in Venice.” Tony argued playfully and Natasha had to hold back a smirk.  
“Oh please.”  Pepper waved off, although she too had a smile.

\-----------------------------

The fight was Vanko had been successful. The blood thirsty Russian inventor had ended up committing suicide by blowing up his drones and suit, as well as Tony and Rhodey showing some amazing feats of teamwork as they disposed of the attacking Hammerdroids. Now though, Tony sat at a desk, bored. Fury had `summoned` him and after much arguing with Pepper, he had reluctantly come. He had been sat there for a little over 10 minutes and he was bored.

Lowering his feet off the desk, he reached over to claim one of the files on the desk. Emblazed with the SHEILD symbol, Tony eyed the file labelled `Avengers Initiative` `Preliminary Report` curiously. So it seemed Fury had put a name to his boy band. Debating on whether to read the file or not, Tony never saw Fury walk in.

“I don’t think I want you looking at that.” Fury stated, removing the file from Tony’s hands. “I’m not sure it pertains to you anymore.” Fury said and picked up the other file. “This is on the other hand is Agent Romanoff’s report on you.” Fury continued and Tony’s ears perked up at the mentioning of Agent Romanoff. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of the red head SHEILD agent since dealing with Vanko. Although he’d never admit it out loud, he had kind of missed her.

Fury handed Tony the report. “Read it.” He instructed and Tony obliged, curious himself at what the Agent had said about him.  
“Personality review. Mr Stark show compulsive behaviour… in my own defence that was last week.” Fury’s expression didn’t budge. “Prone to self destructive tendencies- I was dying. I’m mean please and aren’t we all? Textbook narcissism… agreed. Okay here it is. Recruitment assessment for Avengers Initiative, Iron Man-Yes. I had to think about it.” Tony said happily, believing he had been successful.  
“Read on.” Fury instructed patiently.  
“Tony Stark- not recommended. That didn’t make any sense. How could you approve me, but not approve me? I got a new ticker. I’m trying to do right by Pepper for the business.” Tony stammered not sure where he’d gone wrong, he was not used to being told he wasn’t good enough. Fury at this point had moved and was now perched on the desk beside him.  
“Which leads us to believe at this juncture we’d only like to use you as a consultant.” He stated. Tony snorted quietly, shook his head and got to his feet, offering Fury a handshake.  
“You can’t afford me.” He said in all seriousness and began to walk away. Then a thought struck him. “Then again I will wave my customary retainer on exchange for a small favour.  Rhodey and I are being honoured in Washington and we need a presenter.” Fury almost seemed amused.  
“I’ll see what I can do.”

\------------------------------

Natasha cleared her throat. “Jesus Christ, how do you do that? JARVIS I thought I told you to inform me if anyone was coming down!” Tony shouted at his AI. He was currently in his lab, Pepper was out in Washington finalising some business stuff and he was, well had, been alone at the Malibu mansion.  
“I’m sorry sir. Agent Romanoff was not one of the people you specified to warn you of.” JARVIS replied smoothly. Tony rolled his eyes at the AI and threw his dirtied rag on the workbench. He then approached the SHEILD agent.

“Agent Romanoff.” He said with a slight inclination of the head.  
“Mr Stark.” Natasha replied stiffly. Whether Tony was aware of it or not he was pouring out with pheromones, he was in his early stages of heat if Natasha’s nose was correct.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure? I had assumed you had left already.” Tony stated leaning back casually on the work bench, causing his t-shirt to ride up. With more bare flesh exposed the pheromones heighted a little.  
“Tying up loose ends.” Natasha answered coolly, although she was beginning to feel like a coiled spring.  
“Right, right. Secret stuff.” Tony said scratching at his goatee. Natasha could feel herself hardening now and was desperately trying to keep Tony’s eye contact so that he didn’t notice.  
“My assignment of you is complete. I have been reassigned elsewhere.” She stated and Tony nodded.  
“I saw the report. Very interesting read, gripping really. Like a Bond book, only more me.” Tony joked and Natasha couldn’t resist the eye roll.

“Mr Stark are you aware…” Natasha began but Tony cut her off.  
“My birthday, you kissed me, like full on tongue, lip nibbling kiss. One of my top 5 by the way.” Tony began; he wasn’t going to admit to her that it was number 1. “Was that part of the act, or did you actually mean it?” Tony stated now standing right in front of Natasha, all by millimetres separating them.

The pheromones were now bombarding Natasha. The sweet smelling scent was threatening to consume her being. She had to leave… now. But her feet didn’t seem to comply with her brain and when Tony leaned in and whispered in her ear: “because if it’s the latter, well, you’re off the clock now.” She couldn’t take it anymore. Grabbing his shirt in her fist, she pulled him towards her so that their lips meet with some force. Neither party seemed to mind.

Tony, in fact, new very well that he was in his early stages of heat. He had missed his medication opening and had to wait until the end of his next heat before he was allowed to take them again. It was one of the reasons that Pepper was in Washington and not Malibu. Currently though, he still maintained some of his higher brain functions, but the underlying need for an Alpha to touch him, fill him was constantly there. When Natasha had made herself known, his brain had gone into over drive. Natasha may have been highly trained in the process of manipulation, but for an Omega such as Tony, this process was natural, allowing them to get the sex they so desperately craved. Alpha Natasha had been a good example of this.

 Tony mewled as Natasha move her lips to his neck, sucking, biting and kissing along his collar bone. “Clothes off, now.” Natasha ordered and Tony could do nought but comply. He quickly stripped himself of his black t-shirt, black trousers and soiled pants and stood their unabashed as Natasha admired the view. “Hmm…” She hummed impressed and instantly pressed her chest against his bare one. Tony purred in content at the physical contact and Natasha kissed his purring lips, her entire body now vibrating as she absorbed them.

Natasha placed her hands on the small of Tony’s back and very slowly dragged her fingers down until they came in contact with Tony’s leaking entrance. Tony gasped for breath as she brushed the sensitive opening and he near out stopped breathing when she breached the tight opening with the top of her finger.

Tony broke the kiss as Natasha started to rotate her fingertip in Tony’s arse. He ended up leaning his head on Natasha’s shoulder, sucking in deep breaths as she slowly widened his entrance. “Are you enjoying this Милая моя ( _My Sweet_ )?” Natasha asked as she continued to leave marks on Tony’s exposed neck. Tony nodded slowly into her shoulder.  
“Y, y, yes… fuck yes.” Tony gasped. Natasha could feel his chest heaving and his own throbbing member was brushing against her arm as she plunged her finger deeper into him.

Natasha added a second finger to her first. “Fuck…” Tony dragged and Natasha smirked as she gently bit at his collarbone. It was her natural instincts for her to mark what was hers.  
“You like.” Natasha stated and Tony nodded into her hair, he could feel his knees tremble; he wouldn’t be able to keep standing for much longer.

Natasha quickly added a third finger into Tony. She knew it was probably too fast and guessing by Tony’s sudden sucking of breath, he knew too. “I...I, I’m going to…” Tony stuttered his face the definition of bliss.  
“Come Милая моя. Come for me.” Natasha coaxed and like a faucet, Tony fired, spluttering warm white cum all over Natasha’s cat suit. Tony shivered once he’d finished and Natasha removed her fingers from his arse with a satisfying pop.

Trailing he glistening fingers up Tony’s side, she brought them to his lips where he eagerly sucked upon them. “You want me in you now? My cock to fill your tight little arse Милая моя.” Natasha asked seductively. Tony eyes widened at the suggestion and he nodded quickly. Natasha smiled at his actions and removed her fingers from his mouth. She then took a step back, Tony whined from the loss of contact. “Bed, now.” Natasha stated pointing to the double bed pushed against the back wall of the lab. Tony nodded enthusiastically and all but ran over to the furnishing. Natasha then ridded herself of her own soiled clothes, both by Tony’s and her own cum, and followed the Omega to the bed.

Tony was lying on his back when she got over there, his dick standing to attention against his chest and his arse leaking lubricant fluids all over the bed. Natasha crawled over to him on the bed settling herself between his splayed out legs. Kissing her way up Tony’s torso and straight through the middle of the arc reactor, Natasha stopped right beside Tony’s ear just as her cock brushed his opening. “Ready?” Natasha asked.  
“Yes, yes, just please, put it in!” Tony all but shouted bucking his hips against her cock. Natasha smiled devilishly and with out hesitation plunged into Tony, filling him to the brim.  

Tony struggled desperately for breath as Natasha filled him. In the back of his mind he knew that that should have been painful, but he didn’t feel any pain. All he felt was lust, bliss, ecstasy and mild relief that what he body was yearning for was finally being fulfilled.

Natasha slowly withdrew from Tony and then suddenly slammed back in, causing Tony to scramble and claw at Natasha’s back. Natasha groaned in pleasure at the feel of Tony’s tight walls surrounding her cock, and buried her head in the crook of his neck as she continued to plunge into him, setting up a comfortable and fairly speedy rhythm.

Tony felt higher than a kite at the moment. He never noticed though at how much tighter the pressure on his arse was getting, until Natasha’s rhythm came to a stand still. He whined. “Why… not… move?” He asked breathlessly.  
“Can’t… knotted.” Natasha replied equally as breathless and Tony cracked his eyes open to see the familiar bonded mark fade to view on Natasha’s neck. Before Tony could say anymore though, he was suddenly filled with the hot squirt of Natasha’s cum. Tony’s eyes closed in content, basking in the warmth of Natasha’s cum.

“Mine.” Natasha stated in his ear, her voice slightly strained as she released gallons of cum into him.  
“Yours.” Tony agreed, humming in bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> Милая моя (MIlaya Moyna)- My Sweet
> 
> To clear it up a bit, to bond in this story an Alpha has to knot. Knotting can be done be either the male or female genitals of which an Alpha posses, but to bond to an Omega the Alpha must knot using the male organs. To bond to a beta the knotting can be done through either sex organs. When bonded a sort of bluey-black mark appears on the neck of the participants. (I kind of imagine it to look like a Celtic like tattoo, thick black swirls that go down one side of the neck.) 
> 
> Also with regards to pheromones- Betas are not, at all, affected by Omega or Alpha pheromones. They are basically a normal human being. Alphas are affected by Omega’s pheromones. Bonded Alpha’s are lesser effected than unbounded Alphas. Bonded Alphas will feel aroused if they smell Omega pheromones and will crave the attention of their own bond mates. Unbonded Alphas go a bit nuts; they get deeply aroused and want that particular Omega. Omegas during heat crave an unbonded Alpha and depending on which stage they are during their heat, they will go through any means to get one. Although once an Omega is bonded, their pheromone scent gets mixed with their Alpha, telling other unbonded Alpha’s they are taken. 
> 
> Natalya…x


End file.
